


it's a demigod thing

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Goode High School (Percy Jackson), POV First Person, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), it's more friendship tho but ship is still implied, it's the june before tlo actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: “Imagine being some normal kid in Roberts’ Pre-Calc class and looking atthePercy Jackson and not knowing he’s some superhero who bends spit.”“Don’t forget toilets,” I joked. “That’s my specialty.”
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	it's a demigod thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackpercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/gifts).



> this is for simi, but i'm not gifting it to her cause she's bullying isabelle for their age 🙄 find this urself if ur so grown bro (edit: officially gifted lmao)
> 
> takes place probably around june before tlo, referencing the st. thomas trip rachel asked percy on!! i do in fact think perachel was legit and had a solid chance but whatever lol

Rachel was simple to understand. At least more so than Pre-Calc. She pushed my hand to the side and erased my mindless scribbles. 

“Here,” she blew away the eraser marks. “Look at it this way.”

Rachel offered math help, but it didn’t keep my mind from wandering outside my window. Manhattan was as busy as it always had been, and something about that consistency was comforting. There was always going to be the bodega at the corner, or the pothole left unfilled for five years now, or the skaters in the empty lot between the Dunkin Donuts and a closed travel agency. But those constants appeared just as much as there was always going to be monsters creeping around a corner and the world on the brink of saving. 

“Got it?” Rachel nudged me. I glanced at the paper, feeling more confused by the jumbling numbers. 

I offered her a smile, not exactly liking this muddiness in my head. “Uh... sure...” 

Rachel laughed. “Okay, so you _don’t_ get it.” She tapped the pencil against her thigh, asking, “so what’s keeping you from the all-important knowledge of math tonight?”

“You know,” I waved my hands. “The usual stuff.”

“I see,” Rachel pressed her lips together. She reached out, putting a hand on my knee. It was warm through my jeans, scalding almost, but appreciated in some way. I think my face went as red as her hair, which was _embarrassing_ , to say the least. 

Rachel’s eyes were alit with wonder. “Is this a good or bad,” she leaned in, cupping her other hands over her mouth, whispering, “ _demigod thing?”_

“Neither,” I told her. “I’m just thinking.”

“You think a lot about it.”

“It’s a lot to think about.”

Rachel tapped her chin. “Are you ever going to tell me about some of the cool stories, or are you going to continue holding out on me?”

Laughing, I leaned back on my palms. “I’m not holding out on you.”

“It feels like you are,” Rachel bit the skin at the corner of her fingernail. She folded her legs up on the bed we were studying on and rolled her pencil between her palms. She elbowed me. “You can tell me, you know? I’ll try not to be crazy jealous of your not-so-secret double life and Amazonian girlfriend.”

“Annabeth’s not my girlfriend,” I said. I assumed that’s who Rachel was talking about. I wasn’t lying either- she really _wasn’t_ my girlfriend. But Annabeth was complicated. In a way, Rachel wasn’t. I think that’s one of the things I like most about her. 

If Rachel _was_ my girlfriend, I would probably know it. Annabeth would kiss me, yell at me the next second, get angry, and cry over me. Rachel Elizabeth Dare did what she meant, and she meant what she did. 

Rachel nodded, her smile growing wider, but she didn’t look too convinced. “So you say. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about all the stuff you’ve been up to.” She fell back on the bed with a sigh, her arms folded behind her head. “Imagine being some normal kid in Roberts’ Pre-Calc class and looking at _the_ Percy Jackson and not knowing he’s some superhero who bends spit.”

“Don’t forget toilets,” I joked. “That’s my specialty.”

“See?” Rachel’s eyes sparkled, and her grin made me grin back. “You’re simultaneously one of the dorkiest and coolest people I have ever met- and you just keep all that stuff inside.”

I carded my hand through my hair. “It’s not all good stuff, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.”

“I don’t mind,” Rachel replied. “It’s still apart of you. Don’t forget that I’ve seen what you could do.” She glanced down at the abandoned math work. “And what you can’t do.”

I lay down next to her. It was hard because I had a tiny bed that wasn’t meant for two growing teenagers. Lying on my side, the papers crumbled in the space between our legs. My back pressed against the wall, and I propped my head on the fist while Rachel continued to stay on her back. 

“It’s not that easy,” I said. “I can’t just switch my brain from mortal to demigod all the time.”

Rachel sighed like I said something ridiculous. “I’m not asking you to. I don’t care which side of Percy you are; I like _all_ of you. I’d like you if you were flunking math, if you were drenched in blood, or if you were talking to horses. I like Percy, and that’s it.” She rolled to her stomach, looking at me. “I’d appreciate it if you told me all that Percy included, but I don’t expect it to all spill out at once. You got me?”

Her words made my heart skip a beat. Rachel _has_ always been so blunt. But I liked it. She threw it all out, and it was really up to me when it came to her. She wasn’t asking too much- instead, she was asking something that most people seldom did. Many of the kids at Camp Half-Blood didn’t care about what I got on a World History exam, but the kids at Goode didn’t care about how much I missed Grover or sword-fighting. 

But Rachel did. 

“Okay,” I said to her. It felt right. 

Rachel nodded and then flipped over with an exaggerated huff. “I’m tired of school anyway. I need a vacation. We’ve got a few weeks until school ends.” She drummed her fingernails on her stomach and bent her head up to glance at me again. “You like beaches, right?”

“Duh. Son of Poseidon here.”

“Just double-checking,” she chuckled. “Normally, my parents drag me to the summer house in St. Thomas, but I’m not sure about that since I know there’s like, this crazy world right out my window now.” Rachel’s fingers stilled, and I almost heard her hesitance. “Would you like to come with me to St. Thomas? I’m not asking you for a serious set-in-stone thing, but would you?”

I hadn’t been to the Caribbean like that on vacation, and _definitely_ not invited by a family like Rachel Elizabeth Dare’s. I couldn’t imagine being on some giant yacht eating stuffy rich people food like caviar or whatever. However, I _could_ imagine spending my summer with Rachel and her wild red hair and infectious laughter. 

“You don’t have to decide now.” Rachel hastily added. “And it’s at the end of the summer, so don’t worry about it.” She sat up and beamed at me. “But think about it, Percy. It could give you some space, and there’s tons of water.”

“I _do_ like water.”

“I bet you do,” Rachel snorted. She reached for the math homework and smoothed out the assignment again. Lightly slapping my arm, she patted the papers. “Come on now. Daydreams of monsters and the epic stories you owe me can wait for a bit, but passing Roberts’ class can _not_.”

I saluted. “Aye-aye, Captain,” my cheeks hurting from my grin as Rachel burst out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so funny, i literally didn't know either of their characters or their dynamic haha
> 
> my tumblr is @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/) if u want to see me there lol
> 
> have a good one 💕


End file.
